Gin and Roses
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Rather than spending a lonely Valentine's Day, Misao hits the club with her friends and becomes inextricably drawn to Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. AoshixMisao Warning! Mature content ahoy!


**Disclaimers** on the characters of Rurouni Kenshin, owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**AN: **It's been a while since I've updated my RK fanfiction, but I had the urge to write this. A Valentine's Day fanfiction. Please read responsibly for there is MATURE content within. Thank you!

* * *

Gin and Roses,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Misao sighed loudly with a roll of her eyes as Celine Dion's _The Power of Love_ blared from the radio system of the bar she was currently sitting at. Kaoru, her best friend, quirked an eyebrow at her while drying off some beer mugs.

"What's go you so depressed?" Kaoru asked teasingly, replacing the glass mugs and leaned on the polished wood counter.

Misao gave her a pointed look. "Can you _not_ see the floating hearts and cupids all over this place? Even the music has been dominated! Next thing you know, couples will be swarming in here! You won't even know this is a bar anymore!"

The blue hair woman shrugged. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow. What did you expect?"

"It's just grating my nerves alright? Here we are, two young, _single_, hot chicks all lonely and without love. Don't you find that extremely sad?" the younger woman snapped.

"Well, I guess. Life's been pretty mundane you know? Plus, we've spent nearly four years without getting laid, so what's another year gonna do to us?" the bartender answered nonchalantly.

"Hey lady, gimme another beer!" a customer called, pulling Kaoru away from the conversation momentarily.

Misao turned slightly pink at the mention of her so far celibate life. Her sophomore year in college was probably her last time she had sex, and now at twenty-three, that seemed so long ago. It wasn't that she wanted some, hell she did, but she wanted something more than just sex and work. She wanted someone to shower her with love, even if just for this single Valentine's Day.

"I wasn't just talking about the lack of sex, Kaoru. I mean, don't you want a man in your life sometimes when you see others?" Misao asked, twirling a lock of hair with her fingers.

"We can't exactly just randomly ask a guy if he wants to go out with us, you know Misao," Kaoru said dryly as she returned from serving the man.

"Hmmm," the braid hair girl had a thoughtful look on her face as she rubbed her chin. Suddenly, she perked up. "I've got an idea! Let's treat ourselves tomorrow and party all night at the new club downtown! Silver Beat, I think it's called!"

The other female laughed lightly at her friend's eagerness at her own suggestion. "Sure, why not? I think a break's in order anyway."

"Alright!" Misao cheered, "Those bad boys better watch out tomorrow, they're not gonna know what hit them till it's gone!"

* * *

"Ahhh! I feel so refreshed!" Misao said, stretching her entire body. "I haven't been able to enjoy myself for such a long time until today!"

"I know what you mean!" Kaoru grinned in assent. "I loved that massage and pedicure. Anyway, let's go shopping now!"

The younger woman nodded. Together, they walked over to the nearest mall and browsed through the newer and trendier clothing. Kaoru and Misao split up to find their own attires and met up again in front of the dressing rooms with piles of shirts, pants, skirts, dresses and shoes in their arms.

"Hey, Kaoru, help me zip up will you?" Misao said as she struggled with the zipper on her back.

"Sure, come out here," Kaoru replied. Misao stepped out of the small changing room, her braid over one shoulder and the small of her back exposed to Kaoru. As soon as it was zipped, Misao spun around and struck a pose. "So, how does it look? Hot huh?"

"Not bad. The color definitely fits," Kaoru glanced over her friend's apparel. "But does mine look okay? I think it's a little tight."

"Hmm, I'd go strapless or shorter on the skirt. We're going clubbing, not to church Kaoru," Misao told her wryly.

"My, my, what do we have here?" a sly feminine voice said, catching the two women's attention.

A tall raven beauty stood behind them, a few articles of clothing in her own arms. "Megumi!" they both exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you too. What's the occasion?" Megumi asked, looking between the two of them.

"Misao decided since it is Valentine's Day, we should have a girls' night out," Kaoru replied, "And probably pick up some guys for her."

"Hey! I'm not the only one man-desperate!" Misao pouted but faced Megumi. "Speaking of which, you wanna join us? The more the merrier, as they say. We can all wallow in our dateless V-holiday spirits."

"Hoho, dateless Valentine's spirits? I think I will have to pass, after all, I already have a date tonight," Megumi informed them, a smirk on her red lips.

"Damn, who managed to reel in the fox?" Misao whispered loudly to Kaoru, who giggled.

"Very funny, you little minx. Unlike you, I can find a date." The oldest woman flipped her hair. "However, being as nice as I am, I'm willing to invite you both along with me. I'll just ask him to bring a couple of friends with him."

"I'll think about that. Where are you going tonight anyway?" Misao queried.

"Silver Beat. I've been there during the opening night. It is simply exotic." Megumi sighed, recalling the details of the club.

"You're going there too? Great! We can go together then!" Kaoru suggested. "Seven o'clock, okay?"

"Sure, just don't be late. And there's a parking lot around the back just in case you didn't know," Megumi added.

"Alright! Let's finish shopping and get moving!" Misao grinned and headed back into the dressing room.

* * *

"Ouch," Misao whined as her hair, freed from the traditional braid, caught the zipper. "Damnit, why are zippers in the back? I swear the sides are so much more convenient!"

She pouted at the full length mirror. Her long hair was clipped, half in a messy bun and the rest was loose. The short spaghetti strapped dress was a dark lavender color, lined with white. It ended just above her knees with small triangular slits up the sides of her thighs. She wore strapped black heels that wound around her ankles, with a silver anklet on her left foot. Cherry gloss was glazed across her lips.

"Zipper again?" Kaoru sighed, coming out of the bathroom of Misao's apartment flat.

"I told you I should have picked the midriff tank top and skirt combo. Then I won't be in so much pain," The younger woman grumbled, finally freeing her hair. "You look hot though," she added as she looked over at Kaoru.

"Don't I know it!" Kaoru laughed. A white sleeved fishnet was thrown on top of a tight halter top, baby blue with starry designs on the bottom corner, which ended right above her stomach. She wore a black mini skirt that reached mid-thigh and a silver belt was arranged on her hips so that it appeared unhooked. Black heeled boots gave her a few more inches than her usual height. Barely visible make was on her face and a light red lipstick was applied.

"Let's get going. You know how Megumi get when she's pissed!" Misao said in a sing-song voice. Kaoru nodded and grabbed her car keys.

When the car was parked in the back lot, the two females round the corner and stared dumbly at the scene before them. A line was formed and it was nearly at the end of the street. Bouncers were outside of the main entrance, letting in five to ten people in every half an hour or so. At the rate it was going, they'll be inside by morning!

"There you two are!" They turned their heads at Megumi's voice and found her walking over to them from near the front of the line. She was wearing an off shoulder top with a very generous neckline with black leather pants and pointed heels. A clutch bag was in her arms. A man, almost a head taller than her, with randomly spiky brown hair came up behind her. He was dressed in a white wife beater with a thin black leather jacket and form fitting jeans.

"Megumi! Who's the hunk?" Misao brightened at the sight of her friend.

"My date, Sanosuke Sagara," Megumi introduced. "This is Kaoru Kamiya and Misao Makimachi."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Sanosuke grinned and winked at them as he slung an arm over the older woman's shoulders.

"Not bad, foxy, not bad," Misao said.

"Haha, nice to meet you Sanosuke. Anyway, weren't you guys in the front of the line just now?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I've got VIP passes t'let us all through 'round back," Sanosuke told them. "Let's go."

The group of four made their way into the club, after being let in by the manager from the back. The interior was richly decorated with offsetting tones and furniture. Booths with round glass tables and leather semi-circular seats were lined around the walls. A cocktail and bar counter was situated to the furthest wall, away from the main entrance, and a metal spiral staircase was planted not too far from the counter. It led to the second floor where a large square was cut out from the center so that people could view the dance floor just below them. The roof of the building was shaped in a pyramid and made of glass windows, allowing the dark night sky—illuminated by the stars and moonlight—to penetrate the club with a romantic atmosphere should the lighting be dimmed from the rabid flying colors. Overall, the ambiance of the club was elegant and cool.

"Wow, it's a lot better than I expected," Kaoru said, completely taken in by the club setting.

"Isn't it? We should come more often," Megumi said, leading the girls to an empty booth. A waiter came over to take their drinks and small food order. Sanosuke settled himself comfortably next to Megumi, an arm thrown behind her and fingers playing with her black locks.

"So, what's the story behind you two? Megumi failed to mention a boyfriend last we met." Misao gave the said woman a mocking glare.

"He was a patient of the clinic. A very_ frequent_ patient to be accurate," Megumi told them offhandedly. "He has more brawns than brains and it often resulted in broken bones and such."

"Oi, I thought you said you're gonna be nice t'night," Sano complained. His date shook her head, a coy smile on her lips.

"Sano, you're pretty early," a male voice interrupted them. The four of them faced the two newcomers. One was a man with dark fiery hair tied into a low ponytail. He was dressed casually in a loose navy blue dress shirt with the first three buttons undone. White jeans with a black belt fitted the rest of his person. He had a pleasant smile on his face, accenting the violet eyes, flicked with gold, and a faded cross scar on his left cheek.

The other was nearly three heads taller than him. This male wore a black muscle shirt and a white unbuttoned shirt over it. Black leather pants stretched down his long legs, flaring out slightly at the bottom. His silk black hair reached the nape of his neck and a long fringe brushed lightly over his green-blue eyes.

"Kenshin! Aoshi! You guys made it, a bit late though." Sanosuke smirked at his friends' arrival.

"We got held up in traffic," Kenshin answered and looked over to the two unfamiliar faces of Kaoru and Misao. "Your friends?"

"Nah, Megumi's." Sanosuke pointed to the two mentioned females. Kaoru looked dazed at the new additions to the party while Misao waved with a twinkle in her eyes. "That's Kaoru and that's Misao."

"It's nice to meet you both," Kenshin greeted. "May we sit?"

"Sure! No problem, right Kaoru?" Misao said eagerly, tugging the blue hair girl over.

"Huh?" Kaoru snapped from her trance. They both moved to the center of the booth allowing the men to slide in. "Oh, yeah, sure! Sit."

"Thanks." The red head smiled. Aoshi nodded curtly.

The waiter returned with four glasses of colored beverages and two platters of shoestring fries and mozzarella covered onion rings. An animated conversation started between Kaoru and Kenshin, which made Misao chuckle. Kaoru seemed to have been drawn in rather quickly by the red head. The lucky girl was probably going to get some soon, if not tonight.

Misao grabbed a fry and nibbled on it, eyes discretely focused on the dark hair male seated at the edge of the booth. He had a sharp face and fine features, not to mention somewhat stoic. But there was a particular charm about him that caught her attention. Aside from the fact that he was practically one of the sexiest men alive, he also exuded confidence and mystery, which immediately turned on her 'tall, dark, and broody' radar.

He had high cheekbones and not a single hint of acne on that smooth skin. His eyes, shied away by the bangs, seemed to turn into cloudy grey or steel blue whenever a random light shined on his figure. She wondered what it'll be like to stare into those captivating eyes for moments on end, brushing the hair away from them and tracing a finger down that strong jaw.

The young woman blinked, suddenly noticing that the object of her thoughts was returning her gaze quite intensely. Their gaze never wavered and was broken when Sanosuke told them that he and Megumi were going to dance as an old classic remix blared. Kenshin and Kaoru decided to join them. Misao smiled and told them to enjoy themselves as she remained in her seat.

She picked up another fry and bit into it, lifting her eyes to back at Aoshi. He was looking away now over to the dance floor where their friends were. Misao grinned slightly as she followed his line of sight.

Kaoru was blushing like mad as Kenshin dipped her, a smile on his face. She saw them whispering to each other and Kaoru laughed as he lifted her back to her feet. Oh yeah, they were definitely getting down tonight. Juicy details abound the following morning! The female chuckled lowly.

This caused Aoshi to direct his eyes at her, resuming their staring match from moments earlier. A small grin played on her lips as her shining violet-cerulean eyes filled with mirth. Reaching out, she grabbed her gin and tonic and brought it to her lips.

Now, it was time for her to play.

* * *

Aoshi watched as Misao sipped from her gin and tonic before downing it completely. Her head tipped back, exposing the creamy expanse of her slender neck that glowed from the provided lighting. His green-blue eyes followed the path of the clear liquid that escaped from the corner of her lips. It slid down the curve of her cheek and continued down the length of her neck, leaving a tantalizing shimmering line. He had the sudden urge to reach over to her and trace his tongue on the liquid track.

Diverting his eyes to hers, he found that she was looking at him through her half-lidded eyes. He watched as they seem to laugh at him before they slid shut. Disgruntled, Aoshi distracted himself by returning his attention to the center of the club once again.

Misao giggled inwardly at his reaction. It was such fun to tease. She decided to take her little stunt a bit further by plucking the slice of lime from her glass and startled suckling on it, letting out a low moan.

Aoshi nearly jerked his head to the side when he heard the throaty sound coming from her, but restrained himself and instead quickly glanced at her. He had intended to look away as soon as he saw what she was doing but his mind kept his eyes glued to her. The sensuality of her lips sucking on that slice of sour fruit and the pleasure that exuded from her overwhelmed his primal side as he felt his leather pants tighten.

She made a satisfying 'pop' as she removed the desiccated piece of lime from her mouth. Her small pink tongue darted out and cleaned up the rest of the juices from her lips. Pretending to only notice his stare just then, Misao smiled innocently. "Is there something wrong?"

The man cleared his throat and shook his head, mentally aggravated by the instinctive reaction that his body decided to have. He struggled to clear his mind of the freshly printed episode of Misao playing with her drink. However, the images refused to stop beleaguering him. Growling inaudibly, Aoshi stood up from his seat and was about to walk off to calm his turbulent mind.

A sharp tug on the sleeve of his shirt, though, kept him back. He looked down, thinking that he snagged something. It was not so. Misao had a hand carefully locked onto the material of his sleeve, barely touching the skin of his hand. "Where are you going?"

His mind raked for an acceptable answer. "The dance floor."

"Oh, you dance? Mind if I join you?" she asked, giving him a smile that screamed trap.

His eyes narrowed in thought. A smirk made way to his expression. "Sure."

Together, they made their way to the open space where many people were moving with the new upbeat song. Misao spied Megumi and her date, Sano, by a dark corner, deeply engrossed with one another with more than just lips but yet to find her other friend and her baited man.

Without warning, large hands gripped hers and spun her around, whipping her in a lashing staccato movement. Her hair snapped against her neck as she twisted in a reverse motion, locking her against a broad chest.

Tilting her head upward, Misao saw Aoshi smirking, still, down at her. Her heart fluttered madly when she saw his eyes darken into a gray blue. They continued to move with the beat of the Latin song, this time though she was prepared when he twirled her in a rapid six step succession and pulled her back against him.

Misao took a sharp intake of breath as his strong fingers skimmed up her bare arms, and a shiver of anticipation crawled up her spine. He was so close to her that she could practically feel his body heat. His spicy cologne filled her nostrils, and his breath on her neck spiked her senses.

She felt his hand wound around her, placing it on the small of her back, and tipped her backwards. Reflexively, her arms went up around his neck to steady her body.

From her nearly upside down view, Misao caught sight of Kaoru and Kenshin. She saw Kaoru look at her, and lifted a suggestive brow. She blushed heavily as Aoshi drew her back up to her feet. Thinking that it was about time for her to turn the tables, she spun so that her back was pressed up against him and the music seemed to have predicted her move as it phased into the a song that perfectly suited her mood.

She rotated her hips, raising her arms into the air. As she slid against his body, a dose of excitement shot up her spine. He stood stiff behind her, hands at his side. Pivoting on her feet, Misao grinned slyly at him.

Now that she was facing him, she placed a hand lightly on his chest, inwardly admiring the firmness of his muscles, and trailed her hand in a butterfly pattern. Her manicured nails scrapped against the fabric of his shirt and she felt him suck in a quiet breath.

Her wandering hand continued upwards, brushing the skin of his collarbone and his Adam's apple moved as it slipped to the side of his face. Her eyes became half-lidded, gazing at him seductively and drew him in. His neck bent down to accommodate her shorter stature as her finger traced the shell of his ear; distracting him momentarily. Her other hand crept underneath his tight shirt. Smirking, she pinched his side.

Feeling the sudden prickling sensation at his side, Aoshi snapped from the daze of watching her alluring eyes and the sensation of her hand smoothing over his ear. His eyes were wide with a startled expression.

Misao on the other hand, laughed gleefully and shook her head at his countenance. Stepping back, she winked playfully at him and turned to the crowd to find Kaoru, feeling his heated stare at her back.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Megumi and Sanosuke decided to take their leave. The club was still as lively as they first came, but the music started to shimmer down into slow songs. The remaining four rested at their claimed booth, sipping their drinks and chattered quietly among themselves until Kaoru felt that it was time for her to go home.

"Sorry, Misao. I'm gonna go ahead first, unless you wanna ride home now?" Kaoru questioned, one hand held by Kenshin as they slid out of their seats.

The addressed female waved. "I'll be fine. It's not too far from here, so I'll make it. Don't worry."

"If you're sure…," Obviously, her friend wasn't completely convinced. Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile and looked over at his own quiet friend. "Aoshi, perhaps you can walk Misao home?"

"It's not a problem," he answered. Kaoru gave him a smile of gratitude. "Thank you Aoshi. I'll call you tomorrow Misao! Night!"

"Don't get too rough!" Misao called teasingly. Kaoru had the decency to blush as she glanced backwards and gave her the bird as Misao cackled.

Silence fell between the two mismatched companions with only the music of _Fly Me To The Moon_ echoing in the background. "Well, I guess we should get going as well," Misao said, readjusting the loose straps of her dress.

"If you wish to." Aoshi stood up and held out a hand to help her from her seat.

Together, they walked out of the club and into the quieting midnight streets. They passed stores that were closed and cafes that were about to lock up for the night. Misao hummed a random tune, her mind working as she did so.

A hunk of a man was walking her home and there was definitely chemistry between the two of them, otherwise, she wouldn't have reacted so sensitively when they danced together. It was also hard to ignore his actions and his penetrating stares. It was almost as if he stared deeply into her soul and robbed her of every barrier she had in place, baring her to him without any effort.

Suddenly, she was aware of the fact that he had stopped in front of a florist store that was just about to close. Blinking, she stood by the front glass door and watched as he interacted with the person currently managing the cashier. He pointed to something that was blocked from her view by the potted plants on display and he took out his wallet, paying for whatever it was he just purchased.

When he came back out with a small bouquet of orange roses, her breath was caught in her throat. Silently, he handed them to her and with shaking hands, she accepted them.

"Thank you," she murmured, inhaling the fresh scent. Well, that made things a lot easier. But it also made her feel somewhat awkward and shy. It has been a while since she received flowers, especially ones with such a heavily implied meaning.

Timidly, she looked over the roses, a blush dusting her cheeks, and hesitantly she smiled brightly at him. Stepping up next to him, they proceeded down the street toward her home. Their arms brushed against each other and slowly but gently, she felt his hand ghost over her back and settled there.

The rest of the walk was quiet, but also filled with thick tension. When they reached the door of the apartment building, she quickly made to open the door with one hand. Aoshi remained quiet as they walked up the squeaking wooden steps that led to the third floor and down the corridor toward the door at the end.

As soon as Misao heard the hissing tongue of the lock click, she turned around to face him. "Would you… like something to drink?"

The tension, tense and thick as it already was, seemed to grow and was on the verge of being snapped like strained elastic.

He looked down at her and nodded. "Sure."

They stepped into her small apartment home. Misao quickly slipped off her heels and into the home slippers and made her way over to the kitchen to find an empty vase to deposit the roses. She could hear her guest shuffling around in the living room and a twinge of nervousness ran through her.

Why was she feeling all giddy and such? It wasn't as if it was going to be her first time! Maybe it was the lack of intimacy for so long that made her feel this way, like a high school girl high on the idea of giving her first to that supposedly special someone.

Mindlessly, she arranged the roses and set it on the dining table. She spotted him looking over the bookshelf by the window the moment she exited the kitchen. Then she proceeded to rummage through the cabinets, reaching upon her tiptoes.

Unexpectedly, Misao gasped as she felt strong arms snake around her petite waist and pulled her flush against the warm body behind her. Craning her neck to see his face, she was immediately attacked with a fierce kiss, filled with passion and urgency. His hands twisted her body so that her back was against the counter and they traveled up her back.

She moaned into their kiss when one of his hands wound itself in her hair, messaging her scalp and angling her head so that he had easier access to her mouth. Instinctively, her hands wound around his neck, parting her lips and allowing him to slip his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and the kiss completely left her panting when he pulled away. Her hands gripped onto his forearms as he pressed hot kisses down the slender column of her neck. A fire grew within her, growing steadily more intense.

"N-Not h-here," Misao said to him breathlessly.

Complying with her request, Aoshi easily lifted her by her waist without his lips breaking contact from the skin of her neck. Her legs locked around his hips and her hands ran through his soft yet silky hair. Misao skimmed kisses across his jaw as he made his way toward her bedroom.

He didn't bother closing the door and instead nearly slammed her against the wall next to it. His hand fiddled with the back of her dress as she busied herself by sneaking her hands up his tight muscle shirt and felt the planes of his chest. Her trimmed nails grazed over his nipple, causing him to hiss in pleasure. She grinned, "Someone likes that."

"Hmm," he gave her a guttural reply before making a frustrated note. He struggled with her zipper and she nearly giggled until he decided that it wasn't worth the effort and yanked it. The zipper completely gave in and ripped from the seams of the dress.

Misao made a sound of surprise. "That cost me…. ohhhhhhh."

The rest of her sentence turned into a delightful sigh as Aoshi managed to pull the top of her dress down her stomach, and latched his mouth upon her pert breast. She threw her head back and mewled, hips grinding against his groin. The fire of want flared and her need grew exponentially. Her nails raked down his chest to his abs, causing the muscles to twitch in response.

He took her off the wall and blindly went over to her queen sized mattress, dropping her onto her sea of pillows and cotton bed sheets and crawled on top a few seconds later. Misao greedily reached for him, tugging on his white collar shirt in silent plea for him to remove it. He bent his neck down to capture her lips into another passionate and lustful kiss, shucking the shirt in the process. He moved to place open mouth kisses down her neck, across her chest before closing his mouth on a hardened nipple of her breast.

Her sweet moan reached his ears, and it intensified when his rough hand covered the breast, slowly kneading and massaging it. She arched into his touch, writhing underneath him as the heat between her legs amplified. Her legs spread to accommodate him settling between them.

Panting, Misao grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up to kiss him forcefully. When they broke away, she breathed out, "You have too much clothes on!"

She yanked the tight black shirt over his head, revealing the smooth chest and tone abs to her eyes. Her hands steadily smoothed down the muscles, feeling it ripple under her fingers. Her moments of observation and admiration were cut short when the dress disappeared from the rest of her body, leaving her bare save the panties that clung loosely to her body.

Aoshi attacked the newly exposed skin with kisses, hands skimming under her breasts and down her sides. They cupped her buttocks, lifting her hips to meet his hungry lips as his tongue swirled around her navel and lower to the hem of her panties. She felt his fingers hooking onto them and tossed them aside.

Naked as the day she was born, Aoshi sat upon his haunches and marveled at her slight and toned body. The skin covered with a light sheen of perspiration, her hands splayed out at her sides, legs spread apart. He watched at her chest drew in rapid breaths; her flushed cheeks brightening as she finally started feeling self-conscious.

He got off the bed and slowly peeled away the unbearably tight leather pants and his boxers before approaching her predatorily. His hands darted out, bringing her to him as he instigated another kiss, this time with more fervor. One hand buried itself in her black tresses, now free from her bun as the other reached down toward her heated core. By cupping her sex, he felt how wet she was after such a short time of intimacy. He slid his thumb into her slit and pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Misao whimpered in their kiss, her head spinning from the knee-weakening sensation. Her hands clutched at the sheets beneath her and her legs spread further apart, parting her nether lips. His fingers slipped into her wet sex, pumping in and out of her as his thumb continued to work furiously on her clit. Gasping, her hips bucked against his hand in tandem, desperately searching for that release.

However Aoshi removed his hand from her now madly pulsating core, drawing out a moan of loss and causing her to grab hold of his engorged member. He groaned loudly as her small hand teasingly circled his cock and moved it up and down his shaft. He pressed against her, hands planted next to her head in order to keep himself from buckling over, seeking gratification from her slow torture.

"Misao," he hissed, lustful blue eyes narrowed at her. Her blue-violet ones stared up challengingly at him, a thumb now rubbing against the tip of his penis where a clear and sticky liquid was starting to dribble out.

Panting heavily, he curse and encased her small hand with his larger one and squeezed it, pumping his shaft with both their hands clasped. Sweat appeared on his body as his breathing became ragged, his orgasm approaching quickly. The woman below him watched with a dry mouth as he threw his head back and their hand motion became frenzied. Her own sex became fueled by the erotic scene above her, precum seeping out of her vagina as her clit throbbed.

Her hand pulled away from his hardened member, snapping him from his high, and crept down her navel to tend to her own needs. Her back arched as a finger dipped into her sex and dragged it up to her clitoris, rubbing it feverishly. Cries of pleasure escaped from her lips, forcing Aoshi to watch her touch herself. His heavy cock shot an unbearable pain up his system, demanding fulfillment.

Growling from sexual frustration, Aoshi snatched her hands from her nether lips and held it in a steel grip above her head with one hand. Misao cried out in protest but was muffled by a bruising kiss and was quieted momentarily. What she did not expect was Aoshi quickly sheathing himself to the hilt into her heat, causing her hips to jerk in response. His free hand held down her hips as he drew himself out almost to the tip before pounding straight back into her. They broke free of the kiss and shouted in hot pleasure.

Soon, they moved in tandem, frantically building up their orgasms. His cock slammed into her heated essence repeatedly to the hilt. Grunting, he lifted her legs over his shoulder, angling himself and produced a delicious sensation with her inner walls milking him down more intensely. Misao's back arched, meeting his thrusts, and felt the coil in her lower region exploding. A white flash completely numbed Misao as she reached her peak, screaming, "AOSHI!"

Exhausted, she didn't have to wait long until Aoshi reached his own orgasm, roaring out her name. He nearly fell upon her and crushed her if his elbows did not hold him up as he returned from his high. Gently, he laid his head upon her breasts and his hand released hers. It crept down her side and made small circular patterns at her hip. Her arms came around his wide shoulders, one hand running through his inky hair and the other remained still.

Misao sighed in satisfaction. She had nearly forgotten how filled and warm she always felt after a night of passionate love. And Aoshi was more than capable of making her feel sated. This had to be one of the best Valentine's Day she ever had.

A content silence settled between them as she shimmied down, now resting her head on his chest. One of her hands brushed up and down his side as his looped around her small waist. Their legs intertwined with one another.

"Would you like to watch a movie tomorrow night?" Aoshi asked, fingers trailing across her spine.

"I'd love to." Misao smiled. "After all, I accepted your roses(1), didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." he smirked at her. His head dipped, lips seeking hers into another hungry kiss. She moaned as their hands began to roam across their bodies once again.

Actually, she decided, this was the best of them all.

* * *

**Notes:** (1) orange roses – they symbolize desire, fascination, passion and enthusiasm. They are also a sign of emerging romantic feelings or fervent passion.

**AN:** Well, that was awfully long. But completely worth it I suppose. I had spent a lot of time debating whether a lemon should go into the end or not, and voilà, the final result of my hours agonizing over the decision. Now, I'm feeling dirty yet I wanna laugh like crazy at this but it was good um, practice? to finally write an intimate scene (that's over 4 pages long, damn!). Hahaha. Aoshi is such a sex fiend! I swear that's all he is under that 'I must meditate to atone' disguise. Misao's also not the shy high school girl type. Not to mention I completely butchered her at the end compared to the beginning. Gah, edited the ending a million times and I'm still unsatisfied with it. Anyway, hope you liked it and Happy Valentine's Day to you all!


End file.
